


Future Me.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Musing, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Dear future me...





	Future Me.

Dear future me, 

I’m sorry for the mess you had to claw your way out of. I’m sorry for every person I ever trusted you with, because you were worth so much more. I’m sorry I planted hate in our bodies temple and I’m sorry all that grew there were weeds. I’m sorry I never thought you were enough and I’m sorry I thought I could be more when I was already at my most. I’m sorry I could not see that. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you’ve planted love in your heart for once and you’ve tended to it long enough, that even if someone forgets to look after it for awhile, it will continue to flourish on its own. I hope the people in your life now do well by you and I hope I’ve played a part in why they’re there now. I hope you meet someone who warms all of you and who knows how to handle a work in progress. I hope you never look back, if only to remind yourself of where you’ve come. I’m sorry I’m so hopeful, but you’re everything that I cannot wait to be.

Love, me.


End file.
